1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for storing and taking-out a rod-like stored article, for example, such as a printing-plate cylinder and the like which must be kept out of collision and contact with other objejcts in its storing/taking-out operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, in case that the rod-like article, for example, such as the printing-plate cylinder, a rotogravure cylinder, a rod-like part and the like which must be kept out of collision and contact with other objects, particularly, the article stored simultaneously with it, is stored, a plurality of the rod-like articles are horizontally put on a multistage shelf or are simply horizontally spaced apart from each other and individually longitudinally put on a floor to be stored upright on the floor with the use of a suitable storing frame. However, any of the conventional means for storing the plurality of the rod-like articles described above requires a large storing area, and has its limit of storing capacity for the articles and further it is not easy its storing and taking-out operation of the articles, these are defects inherent in the conventional means.